


Beyond Purgatory

by PepperySkin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Possession, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperySkin/pseuds/PepperySkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to my drabble "Purgatory Blues". Dean and Crowley share a body while looking for a new meat suit for the demon to possess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to read "Purgatory Blues" to understand this drabble. Just know that Dean and Crowley are sharing a body after walking out of Purgatory together. Just a short and fun ficlet! Enjoy! <3 Find me on Tumblr @ http://vulcanpride.tumblr.com/ <3

It had been three weeks after Dean and Crowley had left purgatory together and it had been two weeks too long for them to still be in the same body. They had fun at first – using mirrors to masturbate in front of, Crowley using toys on their body when Dean was “asleep” and suddenly waking him up right before he climaxed -- but Dean _hated_ being dressed in a suit and tie all the time and Crowley demanded it. It was also overwhelming to hear each other’s thoughts, both knowing more about the other than either possibly would like to. Both becoming _insanely_ jealous when the other flirted with anyone.

They sat outside a small café drinking coffee and smoking a cigar, the hustle and bustle of New York New York around them. Crowley decided Dean should have a say in what meat suit he picked next – after all he would be fucking the hunter with it for as long as Dean would have him.

“How about that one?”

“No, too thin. I like my men thicker.”

“That explains a lot. Benny . . . me . . . that boy we picked up at the bar when you were craving a threesome. My baby loves his teddy bears.”

A blush spread across Dean’s cheeks and he brought a hand up to his eyes to cover it with a pained expression. “This is why I can’t take you anywhere – you say shit like that _loudly_ and in _public._ ”

“No one heard us, it’s fine.”

“The _waitress_ must have heard . . . She’s staring at us.”

“Honey, that’s because you’re gorgeous. Besides, I’m sure she’s smart enough not to aggravate a man talking to himself in public.”

They had been casually people watching the streets, hoping someone would strike their fancy. It had been difficult so far as Dean’s turned down almost every one of Crowley’s picks. Dean wanted someone he wouldn’t feel bad about his boyfriend possessing, so they had to find someone attractive (naturally) who was also a jerk. Should be easy in New York, there’s so many people, but Dean’s criteria left it almost impossible (“He’s got a family! / He seemed like too nice of a guy / He’s a priest!”) and Crowley was beginning to think they wouldn’t ever find someone.

“What if I just keep possessing you but stopped letting you take over the reins, hmm? I think that’s exactly what I’ll do if you don’t _bloody pick someone already!”_ Crowley snapped the empty coffee cup in half with his bare hand to accentuate his point, causing several people around him to glance over and look at him strangely. He smiled quickly, realizing Dean was right in that he was drawing too much attention to himself – themselves -- and apologized to the hesitant waitress who came to help clean up the mess.

“Don’t know my own strength! Sorry, darling.” He threw down a generous tip and tried his hardest to casually stroll out of the café’s outdoor seating area without drawing more attention.

“ _Nice, dickbag_.” Dean whispered and before he could go into it any further, the demon sternly warned, “ _Don’t,_ Dean. I’m in no moo—oomph! _”_ Running straight into another man, who flashed a brilliant white smile and had the most beautiful golden eyes they both had ever seen, Crowley/Dean stopped dead in their tracks.

“Sorry! I’m just so _terribly_ clumsy. Have a good one, eh?” His voice was deep and sultry – a huge turn on for the both of them. The man winked at them before walking away quickly in the opposite direction. He was tall – a little taller than Dean – broad shouldered with mid length hair and cheekbones you could cut yourself on. His skin was porcelain white which contrasted beautifully with his black raven hair. His shabby appearance did not mask how attractive he was.

“How about him?” Crowley whispered while starting to follow the man with a hungry look in his eye. “He’s gorgeous.”

Dean agreed but suddenly felt awkward. “He looks a bit like Sam . . . if Sam had never seen the sun.”

“All the more reason _you want him_.” And before Dean could protest (like he could fool Crowley anyway – they _do_ share a head), Crowley checked their pockets and realized his wallet and watch had both been stolen. “And a little thief! A man after my own heart. This is our man, baby. Let’s go make a deal.”

They ran after the thief who quickly noticed their hurried pace and began running as well. He dodged through all the people on the crowded street, running down a small alleyway and crouching behind a dumpster. He might have escaped, his long slender legs making it easy for him to run quickly, but Crowley had merely vanished and reappeared directly behind him.

“Looking for someone, love?” The thief jumped and turned around, stuttering as he took a few steps back, only to be pinned against the dumpster.

“But how did you – where did you--” Shushing him with a well-manicured finger, Crowley smiled sweetly and without malice.

“You’re a _very good_ pick pocket -- very skilled hands. How would you like to put them to better use? I could use a man of your . . . _talents_.” To gain trust, Crowley took a couple of steps back to give the thief room to breathe. Taking out a pack of cigarettes, he offered one to the man, who eyed him hesitantly before taking one. Crowley lit his cigarette first – always a gentlemen – before lighting his own up and taking a long drag, showing off Dean’s pretty lips. The man licked his own lips in sheer attraction.

“Yeah? You hire a lot of thieves? Or is that hungry look in your eye for _something else_?” The thief asked a bit seductively. Of course he would flirt with Dean – anyone would. They had this cat in the bag before he knew he would drown.

“Not quite, but as a business man it’s hard to find someone with such . . . _finesse_. Tell you what; I’ll make you a deal. You let me take control of that pretty little body of yours for a bit and I’ll grant you a secure place in my business. No more pick pocketing, no more living in whatever dump you call a home. You’ll have power, wealth, and enough fun and mischief to last you forever.”

“Take control of my body?  I’ve had johns before but I’ve never had someone act like they want to _own_ me.” The thief seemed incredibly interested in the deal, taking a step closer and blowing smoke in Dean’s direction. Dean looked so pretty, even in the shadows of the alleyway, it was like taking candy from a baby.

“Is that a yes, sweetheart?” Crowley threw his cigarette to the ground before bringing a hand up to the thief’s face, stroking it gently with one finger.

“First, what’s your name?” He asked while leaning into the touch.

“Crowley. And yours?”

“Reaver. Jonathan Reaver. Nice to meet you, Mr. Crowley.”

“Likewise, I’m sure. Do we have a deal, Jon?” Reaver threw his cigarette to the ground before stretching his hand out for a handshake. Crowley didn’t take it. “Oh no, love. Let’s seal this deal with a _kiss_.” Reaver didn’t even bat an eye.

“Whatever you say, _boss_.” The two men closed the gap and kissed with such passion that when they pulled apart they were a little breathless. Smiling deviously, Crowley suddenly grabbed both of Reaver’s shoulders, exhaling red smoke that quickly disappeared into Reaver’s mouth and nose before the man could even grunt in surprise.

Looking down at his new appearance, Crowley ticked at how filthy he was. He looked up to see Dean eyeing him hungrily, not entirely sure what to do with his new, young, _gorgeous_ , boyfriend.

“Let’s go get you cleaned up and me out of this suit.”

“ _So impatient_.” Crowley teased as he held out a hand for Dean to take. The two disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
